


the life in your years

by thisissirius



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harvey is being ridiculous but mike humours him (with love).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the life in your years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ionaonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/gifts).



> GREATEST thanks in the world go to [tahariel](http://tahariel.livejournal.com) for beating this into shape.
> 
> i am writing about harvey specter and mike ross as presented in the usa's tv drama suits. i do not own suits. this is for love and not profit.

“I can’t believe you’re playing hooky,” Mike said, staring down at the bed. The only sign that there was anyone wrapped in the sheets were the tufts of hair sticking out of one end, and a foot out of the other. Snorting quietly, Mike nudged the exposed toes and watched them jerk back underneath. “Harvey.”

Slowly the sheets were dragged down and Harvey glared at him without saying a word.

Mike made a point of looking suitably chastising before holding up his hands in surrender, grinning. “Fine. Sulk in bed like a child.”

Turning his back on the bed, Mike grabbed his jacket. He kept one hand on the door as he shot back over his shoulder, “See you later, dearest.”

There was a dull thump against the door as Mike hastily closed it.

 

“So,” Donna said, when Mike approached her desk. “On a scale of one to _stay the fuck away from me_ , how was his mood?”

Mike snorted and leaned against her desk. She had given up the not-so-subtle attempts to get him to stop, mostly for the pleasure of the other associates looking at Mike with crushing jealousy. She leaned in a little closer as Mike bent his head. “He had _bed hair_ when I left.”

“It’s to be expected.” She paused, still looking Mike in the eye, and waited for the shift in his stance that would reveal his discomfort.

He rocked back on his feet, looking at her warily. “What?”

She grinned. “So what did you buy him?”

The kid was too easy to put on edge and she smirked as he shrugged. He recovered quickly, winking at her. “That would be telling.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Mike’s expression closed down and she quashed a secret feeling of pride – he was learning. “Cross my heart.”

“You’d be on the phone with him before I even reached my cubicle.”

“Which is where you should be right now, Mr. Ross,” Jessica cut in with casual ease as she passed by.

It was comical to see the jerky way Mike snapped up, his hand twitching by his side. Donna had to stifle her grin as he hastened to compose himself and nod. “Yes ma’am.”

Jessica turned on her heel and came to a stop beside Donna’s desk, looking impassively at Mike. “I’m sure Harvey mentioned to you the reason he decided to take one of the many sick days he never takes.”

Mike didn’t say anything, which had Jessica’s eyes softening in amusement, and Donna felt another rush of pride. She made a mental note to tell Harvey – their puppy was all grown up.

“I assume it has something to do with the fact that today is his birthday?” Jessica was oddly attuned to Harvey like that. A product, Donna knew, of knowing him too well.

Mike was making the perfect impression of a fish, mouth opening and closing. He more-or-less managed to regain his composure, but the blush was spreading from his neck to his chest. Donna rolled her eyes as Mike said, “He is not aging gracefully. Ma’am.”

There was a pause before Jessica smiled. “He never has.”

“Right,” Mike said. “I should-”

He made a jerky wave with his hand and made his way down the corridor, towards his cubicle.

Donna watched him go with a smile before turning to Jessica. “That was almost cruel.”

Jessica looked almost as smug as Harvey did on occasion. Donna thought, _I want to be you when I grow up_ , and went back to work.

 

 

After a day of dodging Louis, fielding insults and jibes from the other associates and trying to figure out just how he was going to keep his job once Harvey found out what had been said about him, Mike was only too relieved to climb onto his bike and cycle home.

 _Home_ being an apartment complex that was far too expensive for Mike’s wallet. He parked his bike in the lobby and grinned at the guard on duty, receiving a wave in return. He more than amused the guard; Mike had a tendency to accompany Harvey back from their many late nights in the office. He’d be pressed against Harvey’s side, face mashed to shoulder and stumbling with fatigue. He was usually asleep before they made it to the bedroom. This time, he thumbed the button for the lift and felt a sinking in his stomach at the prospect of entering the apartment. Harvey’s mood had been less than appealing that morning.

When the lift finally arrived, Mike spent the whole ride marvelling, as he always did, at the city stretched out below his feet. It was an intoxicating view. The first time Mike rode in the elevator, it had been an all-nighter after a tough case and he had been manhandled into the limo by an oddly attentive Harvey. Once back at the apartment complex, Mike had been only too willing to follow on the promise of a bed. As soon as he stepped into the elevator, it was obvious that sleeping wasn’t on Harvey’s mind. The straying hands and lips pressed to his neck told Mike of the practise Harvey had at doing that and he had barely managed to resist calling him on it. Harvey was shamelessly using a routine he obviously excelled in but Mike was only too willing to give in; hands pressed to the glass, Harvey’s hand in his pants and the ghost of stilted breath on his back. The view was a reminder, and Mike didn’t think he would ever tire of looking at it.

The lift doors opened with a silent swish, and Mike dropped his bag just inside the door, making his way into the bedroom. There was a distinct absence of a Harvey-shaped lump in the bed, meaning that he was actually up and Mike had _walked right past him_. Inwardly cursing his lack of observation, Mike reached up to tug off his tie, eager to be out of his work clothes and into something comfortable. He poked his head around the door and stifled a snort. Harvey was lying on the couch, the back of his head pillowed on his arm. His eyes were closed and the remote was slipping out of his free hand. He’d dressed in (designer) jeans and a hoodie (also designer) and Mike smiled. It figured that all the clothes Harvey owned came with a four digit price tag, even when he was at home.

Mike entered the bathroom quietly. He was used to being quiet when Harvey was still face down on the bed on their days off and today was no different. It was just mid-afternoon rather than mid-morning and Harvey was being ridiculous instead of endearing. Mike showered quickly, just enough to wash away the day. As he was towelling down, he thought of Donna and the grin she had given him when asking about the gift. Mike knew better, of course, than to buy Harvey a gift and actually give it to him on his birthday. He would only refuse to open it in an attempt to ward off reminders that he was yet another older; Mike had yet to win on that front in their three years of being – whatever it was they really were. Mike secretly thought Harvey was being a drama queen but knew better than to say so aloud. Later, Mike’s gift would be delivered to Harvey’s office at Pearson Hardman and they would both write it off as a gift for being master of the universe. Mike knew, though, that Harvey would understand. They worked like that.

Rolling his eyes, because there was nothing about Harvey that Mike couldn’t figure out and get around, he grabbed some jeans and a shirt from the dresser and chose the flannel just to be a dick. Harvey’s mouth always curled in disapproval at the items Mike chose to keep at his house but Mike always pointedly ignored him.

When he was finally ready to face the dark cloud hanging over Harvey’s head, he took a deep breath and stepped into the living room. Harvey was awake, leaning over towards the TV but he spared Mike a glance as he made his way over to the couch. There were two DVD’s lying on the arm – obviously movies Mike was going to be expected to watch – meaning that Harvey must have moved, but he still looked like he was in the same position Mike had left him in. He raised an eyebrow at Mike’s shirt but it was easy enough to ignore him.

Dropping down onto the couch, Mike curled one hand around Harvey’s ankle as he settled back. He was surprised by how comfortable it was. Harvey made no secret of the fact that he hated acting like a couple and usually Mike was content enough to humour him. Today it felt different and not least because it was Harvey’s birthday. He might have trouble admitting that he was a day older, but Mike had no such compunction.

“Happy Birthday, dearest,” Mike said, emphasising the endearment with a flourish.

Harvey glared with little heat but put a hand on the back of Mike’s head anyway. The angle was awkward and Mike was going to get a bad back if he stayed that way for long, so he shifted, pushing at Harvey’s hip until he slid across the sofa. Thankfully, Harvey’s expensive tastes led to the couch being far wider than it had a right to be, and Harvey was comfortable against the edge as Mike stretched out, resting his chin on Harvey’s hip.

“Have you recovered from the shock of being forty yet?”

He could _feel_ Harvey rolling his eyes but there was only an answering grunt instead of an answer. Mike propped his head up and put a hand on Harvey’s stomach.

“It’s not all bad,” Mike said. “You have a hot young boyfriend.”

Harvey’s expression was incredulous. “Boyfriend?”

“Sorry,” Mike said, with a wry smile. “Was that not accurate?”

Studying his face closely, Harvey’s hand slid down to rest against the back of Mike’s neck. His eyes were dark in the low light and Mike tried not to let his uncertainty show. It wasn’t as though he lacked evidence of Harvey’s feelings, he was living in the man’s apartment after all, but the ferocity of those feelings was unclear. He shifted uncomfortably when the look dragged on for far too long and Harvey tugged a little. “Come here.”

As Mike slid up Harvey’s body, his hand snagged the hoodie with him until a portion of Harvey’s stomach was exposed. Mike let his fingers dance across familiar skin and then buried his fist underneath Harvey’s shoulder.

“Seeking validation, Mike?”

“You’re so vocal in your displeasure,” Mike said with a snort. “And yet so reluctant to comment on your _feelings_.”

As he had expected, Harvey made a face but he threaded his fingers into Mike’s hair anyway, kneading the skin with his fingertips. Mike let out a soft moan the same way he always did, and nosed at Harvey’s collarbone. He looked up, saw the curve of Harvey’s smile and the look in his eyes and swallowed thickly. Sometimes he didn’t think he deserved the way Harvey looked at him, even when he wanted it so badly.

“I apologise,” Harvey said, insincerely. His fingers were still moving and Mike had to suspect it was a tactic to distract him into avoiding the whole topic of discussion. “I’m allowed to be vague. It’s my birthday.”

“The birthday you’ve been trying to avoid?”

Harvey glared. “I’m not _avoiding_ it. I’m selectively ignoring it.”

Mike just shook his head. “You’re being a big baby about turning a year older.”

“I apologise for not _aging gracefully_ ,” Harvey said, raised eyebrow firmly in place.

Mike buried his face in Harvey’s shoulder and made a face. “Donna is such a tattler.”

Stilling his fingers, Harvey kissed the curve of Mike’s ear and Mike could practically feel the smirk. “Actually it was Jessica.”

“Oh God, I am so fired.”

Harvey’s laugh tickled the hairs on the top of Mike’s neck. It was comfortable and Mike hardly dared breathe for fear that it would end. It wasn’t often that Harvey allowed such displays of affection, rarer still that he initiated them. Maybe he wasn’t aging gracefully but there was something appealing about the openness in the way Harvey was behaving.

“Boyfriend,” Harvey whispered into the shell of Mike’s ear, kissing the curve of his cheek and just beneath his eyelid.

Mike dropped his head back down onto Harvey’s chest and smiled against the fabric of his hoodie. “Happy birthday.”

The words were muffled by material but the squeeze against the back of his neck told him that Harvey had heard.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> this was written for [ionaonie](http://ionaonie.livejournal.com)'s birthday. she was supposed to get it at the weekend but i fail. i hope this is worth waiting for, ♥!


End file.
